¿En que momento todo cambio?
by eterna soledad
Summary: Es increible como puedes conocer tan bien a una persona y aun asi no saber lo que de verdad sientes por esa persona. y es que a veces el verdadero amor esta cruzando la calle.. pero a veces al tenerlo tan serca pasa desapercibido.bad summary
1. ¿que pasa?

Era plena primavera, había tanta vida en el aire, así como mucho ruido de los estudiantes de la escuela, siendo lunes a la hora de la salida todos se encontraban muy entretenidos platicándose lo acontecido el fin de semana.

Un joven de cabellera color arena, ojos verdes y de muy buen porte, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela (pantalón, camisa blanca y saco) corría por los pasillos de la colegio, sonriéndole a todas las muchachas que al verlo pasar decían su nombre esperando que se acerque a saludarlas, pero el chico no se detenía solo les sonreía.

En la cafetería una joven de cabello ondulado de color agua marina, se encontraba sentada en una mesa con un chico de cabello oscuro que la veía abobado, mientras la chica se limitaba a charlar con el chico. Y es que el joven como no iba a estaba con la que consideran la chica mas linda de la escuela.

De entre la multitud de estudiantes y docentes que se encontraban en la cafetería, se empezó a escuchar a alguien gritar:

-Michiru- Al voltear la chica de cabellera agua marina se dio cuenta de que el muchacho de cabellera color arena ya algo desalineado por estar corriendo, se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, por impulso ella rápidamente se puso de pie.

Al estar el chico frente a la chica, dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar ya que había corrido una gran distancia.

-Haruka, que sucede estas bien?- preguntaba consternada la chica ya que se preguntaba que era tan importante para que Haruka corriera así, y suponía que debió de haber corrido un gran distancia para cansarse, ya que, que el se cansara por correr no era nada fácil.

-Mi… Mi… Michiru al…fin ten encuentro-decía el chico con palabras entrecortadas porque aun estaba agitado, espero un momento a estar calmado por completo y prosiguió a hablar-Necesito Hablar contigo-

-Haruka que pasa?-

-Erick te importa si te la robo?, es importante- dijo mientras miraba al muchacho que seguía sentado a un lado de la mesa.

Erick sonrió de mala gana y dijo-Como ella quiera, yo no la retengo si necesita hablar contigo-

-Erick creo que es importante, así que me iré con Haruka- dijo mientras se acercaba a Erick y depositaba un beso en sus mejillas, la mirada del chico demostraba algo de molestia, aparte de que esperaba mas que un beso en la mejilla como despedida, y la chica prosiguió a decir-llámame al rato-

-Vamos Michiru-dijo Haruka dándole el brazo, para que la chica lo tomara, cosa que enseguida paso.

Un poco más alejados.

-Haruka ahora si me vas a decir que pasa?-

-Espera Michiru, primero hay que encontrar el lugar adecuado-

-Odio que me tengas en suspenso-dijo la chica fingiendo estar un poco indignada

-Pues sígueme odiando porque aun no diré nada, jeje no vez que la escuela no es nada inspiradora-

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un convertible amarillo, Haruka le abrió la puerta a la chica y espero a que se acomode para luego cerrarla, después prosiguió a tomar su asiento en el lugar del conductor.

El convertible iba avanzando por la ciudad, a un velocidad considerable pero con cautela. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, el porque le gustaba dejar a la chica en suspenso y ella porque sabia que no lograría que le diga nada aun, además de que ambos disfrutaban en silencio de su compañía, siempre lo han hecho, estar juntos les producía seguridad, paz y felicidad aunque ninguno de los dos sabia porque sentía eso. Se miraban de reojo y sonreían para si.

Los dos se conocían tan bien, se conocían mejor que nadie, y como no, si han estado juntos toda la vida, siempre apoyándose.

El automóvil se detuvo en un mirador que tenía una vista simplemente hermosa, ellos acostumbraban ir mucho a ese lugar, era como su lugar especial, los relajaba y desde que lo encontraron no han dejado de ir ahí.

Haruka se bajo del automóvil, y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Michiru para que bajara, la chica le regalo una sonrisa y tomo la mano que el chico le había tendido para ayudarla a bajar.

Una vez que ya se encontraban parados en el mirador, recargados en el barandal, la chica de ojos azules dijo.

-Bien Haruka, dime que es tan importante que teníamos que venir a hablarlo aquí, porque supongo que debe ser importante para que me buscaras tan desesperado y además supongo que es relacionado a porque estuviste desaparecido el fin de semana- lo dijo con una voz serena pero a la vez preocupante sin dejar de ser tierna y dirigiendo su mirada al chico para así prestarle su mayor atención.


	2. la noticia ¿es mala o buena?

Michiru esperaba algo curiosa la respuesta del chico que se encontraba a su lado.

-Bien Michiru, si tienes razón, por lo que te busco, esta relacionado con el porque no nos vimos el fin de semana-

-Ok Haruka, ya quedo en claro que tiene relación pero dime que es? Ya déjate de rodeos que ya me tienes intrigada-

-ok, ya hablare- dijo el chico mientras tomaba dulcemente la mano de la chica que estaba sobre el barandal del mirador. La chica sin saber porque, se sentía nerviosa, y no sabia porque ya que muchas veces han estado en esa posición, el chico no se percato de las sensaciones que tenia la chica en ese momento y después de una muy breve pausa prosiguió a decir.

-Sirena, tu sabes que para mi, eres una persona muy especial, a veces podría decir que la persona más especial, eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera y mi vecina molestosa- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la chica le dirigía una mirada de indignación. – bueno, bueno no eres tan molesta, mira a lo que quiero llegar es que tengo una gran noticia y quiero compartirla contigo, porque es algo que me trae gran felicidad y quiero compartir esa felicidad contigo-

-Bien Haru ya se que no debe ser nada malo pero dime cual es la gran noticia-

-Michiru el fin de semana viaje a los Estados Unidos, la razón por la que no te lo dije, fue porque quería decírtelo solo si tenia buenas noticias, bueno el caso es que hace dos semanas recibí una carta de una importante escudería, en la que decía que tenían un asunto muy importante que proponerme, así que este fin de semana hice el viaje, y lo que me propusieron fue que como soy un joven prospecto de corredor clasificado, pues me propusieron recibir un entrenamiento especial, ya te imaginaras mi alegría al escucharlo, sirena no crees que es una gran oportunidad para realizar mi sueño?- el muchacho tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, junto con una mirada llena de ilusión y felicidad

-oh Haruka que alegría- pronuncio la chica y enseguida le dio un abrazo en señal de felicitación.

-Gracias sirena, la verdad es que estoy muy ilusionado, y feliz y por alguna extraña razón desde que llegue tenia la extraña necesidad de contártelo y sentir tu apoyo, ya que es muy importante para que me pueda ir tranquilo-

-Gracias por tenerme confianza Haruka- pronuncio la chica sin percatarse de toda la oración que dijo el chico, pero después de un momento, analizo lo que dijo y en su rostro se formo una preocupación inminente, así que dijo

-espera… espera un momento, como que para que puedas irte tranquilo? A… a donde te vas?-

El chico se sorprendió, pues pensó que la chica había entendido claramente antes.

-Michi, como que a donde? Si claro esta que el entrenamiento será en los Estados Unidos-

La chica de cabello agua marina, al oír esto tuvo una sensación en el corazón que no supo como explicar, e inmediatamente de la sorpresa soltó la mano del chico (que después del abrazo el chico volvió a tomar en el momento que le dijo que estaba muy ilusionado) y bajo la mirada, ya que no quería que el chico se percatara de que tenia un deje de tristeza en la mirada.

-Así que te iras a Estados Unidos a entrenar?

-Pues esa es la idea en si, pero dime Michiru no te parece una gran oportunidad?, mm no te veo tan feliz por mi como esperaba-

-No es eso Haruka, si estoy feliz por ti, vas a hacer realidad uno de tus seños, claro que estoy feliz, es solo que Estados Unidos es muy lejos, y creo… creo que te extrañaría mucho-

-Sirena yo te escribiría, platicaríamos por internet, además no pienso quedarme a vivir ahí, aun tengo que regresar, porque nos faltan muchas travesuras por hacer juntos- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

-Si Haruka lo siento, tienes razón es una gran oportunidad para alcanzar tu sueño… y dime cuando te irías?-

-Pues ahí me dijeron que lo mejor seria que apenas termine aquí el curso escolar-

-Haruka eso será muy pronto, ya estamos a un mes de eso- la chica al percatarse de las fechas se puso triste nuevamente y pregunto. –Haru entonces no estarás el día de mi cumpleaños verdad? Porque es una semana después de que las clases finalicen-

-Hay Sirena, tu sabes que jamás me e perdido uno de tus cumpleaños, y este no será la excepción, ya había pensado en eso, así que decidí que me iré un día después de tu cumpleaños-

-Haruka no lo olvidaste- la chica puso una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo no había olvidado su cumpleaños, y había planeado quedarse un tiempo mas solo para estar con ella ese día.

-Michi como crees que no iba a estar presente, si tengo que estar para cuidar que todos tus pretendientes no se sobrepasen con sus felicitaciones-

-Hay Haruka no se quien es mas sobre protector si mi padre o tu-

-mm yo diría que los dos estamos iguales, además el me dice que te cuide de todos los babosos que se te acerquen, jeje como ese Erick-

-Oye Haruka, no hables así de mi novio-

-mmm esta bien, aunque te diré que no creo que el sea un gran problema ya que lo traes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, jeje se porta como un corderito- pronuncio esto, sabiendo que ni Erick ni ninguno de los ex novios de Michiru habían representado un gran peligro ya que se podría decir que no mantenían una relación de novios de verdad, ya que gracias a el y al papa de Michiru no tenían mucha libertad, además de que según Haruka, Michiru nunca a estado enamorada de verdad, además de que nunca duraban mucho, y siempre se podría decir que eran novios de manita sudada, ya que no pasaban a más.

-oye me estas diciendo que soy una controladora con mi novio-

-No como crees- el chico al presentir que se iba a armar un problema de eso, sabiamente cambio de tema- vamos sirena lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos, ya que estoy muy cansado- dijo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-esta bien Haruka, pero que conste que ya me las pagaras-

Haruka cortésmente le abrió la puerta del auto, espero que se acomode y cerró la puerta.

El camino a sus casas fue más callado que el de la ida al mirador, ya que la chica de cabellera agua marina estaba totalmente en otro mundo con solo pensar que estaría sin su amigo por un tiempo, Haruka solo la miraba y se preguntaba por que la chica estaba tan callada.

Al fin llegaron a una casa con unas grandes rejas, que se abrieron de par en par, para dejar entrar al convertible amarillo en el que iban los chicos. La casa era hermosa y muy lujosa, tenía una hermosa entrada, en la cual tenían un montón de rosas y otras flores que le daban un aspecto realmente hermoso a la casa.

El convertible se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, Haruka bajo de el, y nuevamente ayudo a su compañera a bajarse del automóvil.

-Haruka te quedaras un rato o ya te vas a tu casa-

-mm pos creo que me iré, realmente si estoy algo cansado, además tengo algo de trabajo de la compañía- (Haruka trabajaba en los negocios de su padre)

-ok, entonces nos veremos luego-

El joven se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y cuando ya estaba por entrar al convertible, oyó que la chica de ojos azul profundo como el mar, dijera.

-Haruka, si me dio gusto la gran oportunidad que tienes, me aburriré algo en las vacaciones sin ti pero se que ya nos divertiremos cuando regreses para el nuevo curso escolar-

El chico bajo la mirada al notar que la chica aun no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar fuera.

-Michiru, yo…-el chico dio un gran suspiro- yo no regresare a tiempo para entrar a ese curso escolar-

La expresión de la chica cambio a una más seria y triste.

-entonces Haruka como le aras para la escuela-hizo una pausa y luego con temor de escuchar la respuesta pregunto- ¿Cuánto tiempo harás fuera, haru?-

-yo, mm yo, Michiru yo no estudiare el próximo curso escolar en Japón, cuando me vaya ingresare a una escuela ahí, estudiare ahí mi ultimo año de preparatoria-

-Haruka acaso todo un año estarás fuera?

-será mas de un año- miro con preocupación a la chica que se encontraba en la entrada- me han dicho que tardare como año y medio, como ya te dije terminare ahí la prepa y me tomare el siguiente año libre, y estudiare la universidad aquí cuando regrese- al ver la expresión de su amiga continuo-Michiru como te prometí estaremos juntos en la universidad, jeje todo será como siempre, cuando regrese ingresaremos juntos (Haruka era un año mayor que Michiru por lo que iba un año mas adelantado en la escuela, así que aunque se atrasara un año, entraría igual que Michiru a la universidad). Entraremos a esa universidad que ya hemos seleccionado, tu estudiaras artes y yo negocios como ya le prometí a mi padre, y cuando regrese todo será como antes, nos iremos juntos a la escuela, te cuidare de la bola de babosos, a veces faltaremos a clase tan solo para ir a algún lugar divertido, iremos a ver los atardeceres al mirador y nos divertiremos como siempre, además como cuando regrese a Japón estaré medio año libre, pues me las ingeniare para que nos divirtamos mucho- el joven puso una sonrisa en su cara para animar a su amiga, y se disponía a alejarse del auto y acercarse a la muchacha que estaba en la puerta de su casa, cuando oyó.

-no importa Haruka, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, iras a cumplir tu sueño…… eee yo ya tengo que entrar, iré a ver si no a hablado Erick, adiós-

Y antes de que el corredor pudiera decir algo, la chica entro a su casa, y cerro la puerta.

Haruka, dio un suspiro se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa, que se encontraba a un lado de la casa de Michiru.

La chica de cabello agua marina, entro a su casa con los ojos vidriosos, y se dirigió a su cuarto, durante el transcurso se encontró a su prima Setsuna (que estaba de visita) quien intento saludarla, pero fue en vano, Michiru siguió de largo a su habitación con una gran tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Es realmente increíble como es que todo cambia en un segundo, como llega el otoño llevándose a la primavera, como un niño crece rápidamente, y como el día se convierte en noche, a veces más tardamos en cerrar los ojos que en que los abrimos y ya todo cambio, lo que era ya no es, y lo que una vez fue, ahora es algo totalmente distinto.

Como es la vida, dos niños se conocen desde siempre, saben todo el uno del otro, han hecho mil travesuras juntos, saben cuando le preocupa al otro, pasan todo el tiempo juntos, y tienen un amor tan puro e inocente que no lo consideran un amor que vaya mas de una amistad.

Este es el caso de Haruka y Michiru, sus familias tenían una amistad de toda la vida, sus padres eran socios y sus madres mejores amigas, al nacer ellos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Haruka siempre se escapaba a casa de los Kaioh para jugar con Michiru, siempre la cuidaba, iban siempre a las mismas escuelas, y conforme iban creciendo su amistad lo iba haciendo también, era increíble como dos personas a veces con gustos tan diferentes podían ser tan amigos. Michiru una bella jovencita, deseada por todos los chicos, educada, talentosa, risueña, dócil, recatada, femenina, con una sonrisa encantadora; amante de las artes, una gran nadadora reconocida, y su gran sueño es llegar a ser una gran violinista y una gran pintora. Mientras Haruka un chico sumamente atractivo, codiciado por las mujeres, amante de la velocidad, le encantaban los deportes sin embargo no le gustaba mucho depender de otras personas así que se inclinaba más a los deportes un poco mas individualistas pero sobre todo que tengan que ver con la velocidad, amaba las motos, practicaba motocros y otros tipos de deporte en motos, sin embargo su sueño era ser corredor de formula uno. Personas con intereses totalmente distintos, sin embargo mejores amigos y compañeros de toda la vida, mientras iban creciendo Haruka se metía en problemas y Michiru lo sacaba de ellos, Haruka se encargaba de hacerle la vida divertida a su sirena y cuidaba de ella. Se divertían, salían juntos, estudiaban juntos. En fin sin darse cuenta se crearon una necesidad mutua.

Todos estos recuerdos invadían la cabeza de la violinista.

Entro a su habitación, que reflejaba todo lo que era ella, era una habitación de colores tranquilos, con adornos elegantes, y una bella ventana que tenia una vista hermosa del jardín.

La chica inmediatamente después de entrar a la habitación cerro la puerta, aventó su portafolio de la escuela y se aventó a su cama, e inmediatamente dejo salir las lagrimas contenidas, quería ser fuerte y demostrarse feliz pero no podía, ni siquiera podía aparentar que no le importara, porque la verdad es que desde el mismo momento en que el joven de ojos verdes le dijo que se hiría quería ponerse a llorar, y mas aun al saber que estaría sin su mejor amigo por año y medio, como podía ella resistir tal cosa, jamás se habían separado y menos por tanto tiempo, sentía como si todo se saliera de control, se sentía insegura ya que perdería lo mas constante en su vida.

El chico de cabello color arena estaciono el auto en el garaje de su casa, pareciera como si estuviese en otro mundo. Actuaba por inercia. Se bajo del auto, y se dirigió a su casa, guardo las llaves del auto, y caminaba con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, con una mirada perdida, el sabia que irse era ya algo decidido sin embargo le hacia sentir mal dejar a la chica de cabello agua marina.

-Haruka-

-Hijo-

-Haruka-

El señor Tenoh seguía intentando sacar a su hijo de sus cavilaciones.

-Haruka-

-aaa- el chico al fin se percato de que lo hablaban.

Volteo a ver a varias partes hasta que noto que la voz que lo hablaba venia del despacho, entro aun sin ganas, para encontrarse con dos hombres de traje, muy elegantes, uno muy parecido a Haruka y el otro tenia cierto aire característico de la familia Kaioh.

-Buenas tardes padre, buenas tardes señor Kaioh-

-Buenas tardes Haruka- respondió el señor Kaioh

- ¿que ocurre hijo¿Porque tan distraído?-

- Déjalo Víctor, de seguro esta emocionado por lo que me contaste-luego de decir eso, dirigió su mirada a Haruka y dijo –Felicidades Haruka, tu papa ya me conto, de verdad te lo mereces- el señor Kaioh le tenia un gran aprecio a Haruka, no solo por ser hijo de su gran amigo, si no porque era el único joven al que le confía a su pequeña Michiru.

-Gracias, señor, jeje será una gran oportunidad-

-Y dime¿ya le contaste a Michiru?-

Haruka se sentó enfrente de los dos hombres.

-Si,-

-Hace un rato le dije-

-Y dime que tal lo tomo, porque supongo que a de estar algo triste mi niña por tu partida-

-En realidad no se muy bien como lo tomo, sobre todo después de la confusión-

- ¿que confusión hijo?-

-lo que pasa es que entendió que solo iba a tardar en América el tiempo que tardaran las vacaciones de verano y que estaría de regreso para el curso escolar, así que el dejarla en su casa surgió el tema nuevamente y ya le dije que es por año y medio-

- y ¿que paso?- pregunto el señor Kaioh algo intrigado.

-pues me dijo que estaba bien que no tenía que darle explicaciones que, que bueno que voy realizar mí sueño, y antes de que diga nada me dijo que ya se tenía que ir por que Erick le iba a hablar-

-aa ese tipo, mm Haruka ahora que te vas no se a quien pedirle que cuide a mi pequeña-

-jeje si no me voy para siempre, en menos de lo que se imagina, regresare para hacerle de guardaespaldas de Michiru otra vez-

-bien eso esperamos- respondió el padre de Haruka

-bueno si me disculpan me encuentro cansado, así que me retirare a descansar- pronuncio Haruka

-adelante- dijeron los dos hombres al muchacho.

En la habitación antes totalmente silenciosa, ahora solo se podía oír el llanto de la violinista, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y de vez en cuando daba uno que otro sollozo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente, dando paso a que una joven alta de cabellera negra.

La joven que acababa de entrar a la habitación, se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama junto a la violinista. La chica de cabello agua marina al percatarse que ya no estaba sola, se seco las lágrimas e intento contener el llanto para voltear a ver Setsuna que se encontraba junto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Michiru?-

-No, no es nada Setsuna- pero al pronunciar esto recordó de nueva cuenta a su amigo y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

-Como no va a ser nada, algo tiene que estar pasando para que llores de esa manera-

-Es, solo que el….-

-¿El¿Quién el? …... ¿Qué pasa¿Te peleaste con Erick? -

-Setsuna el… el se va… me va dejar-

-¿Erick¿Quién se va Michiru?-

- Haruka………… Haruka se va-

- ¿Haruka a donde es que se va?-

- Se va a América a realizar su sueño…… un año entero voy a estar sin el-

- Michiru, el de seguro va a regresar, no te preocupes-

-pero es que tu sabes que el es mi mejor amigo, jamás nos hemos separado tanto tiempo-

-El tiempo pasa rápido ya veraz que antes de que te des cuenta ya va a estar de regreso…… Michiru debo preguntarte algo-

-Tal vez tengas razón, ya me siento un poco mejor, es solo que la noticia me afecto y dime que me quieres preguntar-

- Michiru estas segura de que Haruka solo es tu amigo?-

- a que te refieres Setsuna?-

- es solo que creo, que sientes por Haruka algo que va más de una amistad-

- claro que es más que una simple amistad, Haruka es mi mejor amigo, más que un hermano-

- Michiru sabes bien que no me refiero a eso, no será que…. ¿Haruka te gusta?-

- ay Setsuna que cosas dices, Haruka solo es mi mejor amigo, jamás podríamos vernos de otra manera-

- ¿estas segura de eso?-

- ay Setsuna ya te dije que si-

-bueno si tu lo dices no te lo discutiré, pero creo que ni que Erick se fuera al fin del mundo te afectaría tanto como la partida de Haruka, tal vez te importa mas de lo que te imaginas o de lo que te quieres dar cuenta-

-en fin Michiru veo que ya te encuentras en mejor estado eso me da gusto, yo ya me voy a mi casa solo venia a ver a tu mamá, nos vemos te cuidas, recuerda que Haruka te quiere mucho y va a necesitar tu apoyo para irse- la chica de cabellera negra se paro y al estar junto a la puerta dijo- a y medita lo que te dije acerca del afecto que tienes hacia Haruka- tras decir esto cerro la puerta y se marcho

La tarde y la noche paso excesivamente lentas para Michiru, después de que se marcho Setsuna toco un poco violín para relajarse pero sin darse cuenta las melodías que salían eran algo tristes y melancólicas, a la hora de la cena con su familia estuvo callada y reservada, en la noche salió al balcón a observar las estrellas, toda la tarde se la había pasado pensando en las conversaciones con Haruka y en su futura partida, también meditaba por ratos su conversación con Setsuna. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo e su rostro al recordar las muchas travesuras que compartió con Haruka en el jardín de su casa. Después recordó las innumerables veces en que Haruka le hablaba de su sueño y se iluminaba el rostro, después recordó la emoción con la que le había contado ese día que se iría a realizar su sueño; así la violinista se dio cuenta que ella quería ver feliz a Haruka y por eso lo iba a apoyar en su viaje aun sabiendo cuan difícil iba a ser apoyarlo para que se vaya y la deje, pero valía la pena aguantar para que su amigo realizara su sueño. Ahora un poco mas calmada, aun triste, pero ya sabiendo que debía hacer dio un suspiro y continuo observando el firmamento lleno de estrellas, sin saber que el chico de ojos verdes también compartía en esos momentos la imagen de aquella hermosa y serena noche llena de estrellar preciosas en el cielo y con una luna simplemente cautivadora.


End file.
